Beautiful Nightmare
by starry-nights88
Summary: Dreams aren't meant to cross over into reality...


Shivers raced down his body and soon hands followed. They caressed his skin softly, with touches as soft and smooth as silk, teasing him as they moved onto his chest. Fingers tweaked his nipples and a gasp left his lips.

His lover, looming above him, chuckled huskily at the soft sound. The sound of his laugh was masculine in nature and it seemed to cause his stomach to tighten in anticipation. Soon after he felt a pair of lips blaze a trail after the hands he had felt only moments before.

Heavy pants fell from his lips as he fought to keep quiet so they wouldn't be caught, but then he felt a tongue flick across his nipple. A gasped name left his lips as he arched up, desperate for more contact. His lover was only too happy to oblige him as whispered demands left his mouth. The words tinged with his muffled moans and unbridled lust.

"You want more Jacob?" his lover whispered at his ear as he felt the continued caresses of hands against his body before they finally came to rest on his bare hips. "Talk to me Black. I need to hear you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but before anything could be said a hand wrapped around his straining erection and suddenly the ability to speak properly left him. The only sounds capable of leaving his mouth being moans and cries.

But that within itself wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his lover's request and his lover let it be known. "Tell me, babe. Tell me what you want."

Again Jacob opened his mouth to answer the other, but words failed him as his lover's hand started to move over his length. "I..." he started, but couldn't bring himself to finish as the hand continued to move. His body shivered and his hips arched into the hand. He tried to speak again, "I need you, Edward!"

**xxx**

Jacob Black awoke with a start. Panting and sweating heavily as he sat up in his bed before glancing over at his alarm clock to check the time. It read four thirty and he could barely hold back the groan as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. With that he remembered what had caused him to wake up in the first place. _I did not just have a wet dream about Edward..._ he told himself and he almost had himself convinced when a throbbing between his legs reminded him that the dream had happened. And his body, at least, had enjoyed every moment of it.

The shifter closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the insistent throbbing as he pulled his legs to his chest, but as he tried to ignore it images from the dream returned to him. The more of his dream he recalled, the more his erection throbbed and demanded attention.

He needed to do something about it, but he tried to resist the urge. He still tried to ignore his obvious erection, trying to think about nonsexually charged things. But the more he tried the more he realized that there was no use in it. Every thought that crossed his mind always seemed to lead back to the vampire. The vampire his best friend was in love with and the one his pack had marked as an enemy.

Jacob sighed softly and reminded himself that it was only a dream. He was a healthy teenage boy. Thought of the forbidden excited him. That was all. It was _normal_. At least that's what he told himself. He raised his head from his knees and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He had to take care of his hard on, otherwise he'd never get back to sleep.

With another sigh, this one more annoyed than the last, he laid back against his pillows before kicking the sheet off of him. Then his hand slipped into his boxers and between his thighs. His fingers wrapped around his heated erection as he let the images from his dream flow freely through his mind.

Lost in his lustful thoughts he swore he heard the softest of gasps fall from a pair of lips that were not his own, but the teenager ignored it and continued stroking himself towards completion. His eyes closed as he started replaying the entirety of his dream in his mind.

Pleasure coiled within him, numbing his senses. But, still, he felt an icy breath against his neck and then he heard his name whispered softly in the darkness of his bedroom, "Jacob," the stunningly familiar voice beckoned.

His eyes snapped opened and he saw nothing but the darkened, golden eyes of Edward Cullen. Hovering over him, so _close_ to him. His body tensed and though his mind screamed at the threat the vampire posed, his body did not move.

Instead he growled out, keeping his voice low and dangerous as he spoke, "What in the _hell_ are you doing here?!" he demanded to know as he leaned away from the too close vampire, desperate to get some sort of space between them.

"I couldn't resist," the vampire answered. His voice heavy in his lust. It was enough to send pleasurable shivers through the shifters body as he pulled his hand from his boxers though he was still rock hard, maybe even harder than he had been before he realized Edward was in his bedroom. _Watching_ him. That thought made his cock throb even more and he had to fight back a whimper as the vampire leaned down to him.

Jacob swallowed thickly and he refused to give in. No matter how badly his body demanded it. "I don't want you here, Edward," he replied through gritted teeth, though they were not gritted by anger but from him denying the pleasure he felt when he felt Edward's full weight on top of him. Pressing down against his hyper sensitive body.

He watched as the vampire shook his head, his lips curling into a crooked smile that seemed to stop his heart. "That's not what your thoughts or," Jacob's eyes widened when he felt the palm of the vampire's hand press against his boxer clad erection, "Body are telling me."

Edward's voice was laced with his lust, his eyes were darkened with it, and Jacob swore he could smell the waves of arousal radiating from the other man. He found himself struggling against the urge to give in, though his body so badly wanted it. And, maybe, some small part of him did too. As much as he hated to admit it. "I don't want you here," he repeated, this time with less conviction.

Edward chuckled deeply and his grin widened, Jacob knew his words had no effect on the elder teen. "I'll leave when you make me believe it," the vampire replied as he nuzzled the side of Jacob's face before pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Jacob wasn't so sure he could make him believe that he didn't want him here. He wasn't so sure he believed it himself anymore and before he could react he found himself with a pair of lips gently pressed against his own, giving him a chance to pull away should he so wish it. So the younger did the only thing he could do, he leaned up and returned the kiss.


End file.
